A Long Nine Months
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny's threatened Harry during her pregnancies with her sons that he will carry the next one. When disaster strikes when Albus is born Ginny becomes unable to have another child. When Albus turns one, she wants a daughter. The healer's suggestion? Harry gets pregnant and carries the baby. I don't own Harry Potter
1. Prologue

A Long Nine Months

It was mid-October of 2005. Ginny Potter had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her second child for a while now. She sat on an examination table at St. Mungo's, ready for one of her weekly checkups. Healer Shanti Choudry, who had delivered James just under a year ago, came in with Ginny's file, sat down, and thumbed through it.

"So how are you doing today, Ginny?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm ready for Albus to get here, but I can wait another three weeks."

Shanti proceeded with the usual tests and spells, and everything seemed to be in good shape until she performed the ultrasound and discovered that baby Albus was in distress.

"Looks like the cord is wrapped around his neck," she informed Ginny. "I'm going to have to perform a cesarean. Let's get you set up."

One of Shanti's nurses came in and escorted Ginny to the maternity ward. Once she was set up in a room, she sent a Patronus to her mother Molly, who promptly showed up five minutes later in a panic, plus one more to her husband, Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry!"

Twenty-five-year-old Harry Potter looked up from his paperwork as his brother-in-law, Ron Weasley, came bursting through the door to his office.

"They're calling a meeting in the conference room," the redhead informed him. "Another Death Eater's been captured and is awaiting…"

Before he could finish, though, a silver doe entered the office. Harry wasn't prepared for what the Patronus was about to say.

"Harry, you need to come to St. Mungo's. NOW. Something's wrong with Albus!"

And the doe dissipated, leaving Harry staring white as a sheet as the fine mist vanished. It took him a moment to register the fact that Ron was watching him with concern. He shook himself and composed himself enough to say, "I'm going to St. Mungo's. Tell Robards I'm sorry, but I need to go."

After giving some extra instructions to Ron, he took off to the Floo that was connected to St. Mungo's and arrived in a stumbling, sooty mess. He vanished the soot from his clothes and hair as he ran full-pelt past his family in the waiting room and up the stairs to the maternity ward. He stopped when he found Shanti.

"How is she?" he asked, panting for breath.

"We're going to have to do a cesarean," Shanti explained. "The cord is wrapped around Albus's neck, but he'll be fine once we get him out."

Harry nodded and entered the room where his wife lay.

"Harry, I thought you weren't going to come! I'm sorry, I know you've been busy lately and I wasn't sure if my Patronus would even make it to – "

Harry kissed her to cut her off. "You're more important," he said.

Shanti returned and handed Harry scrubs to put on and in moments they were on their way to the delivery room. Shanti began the cesarean, worried that if they waited any longer Albus would be stillborn. It took her awhile, but she finally located Albus and started to pull him out. She untangled the cord around his neck and he let out an almighty cry as if to say, "I'm here!"

Some of the color returned to Harry's face as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Hello, Albus, I'm Mummy," Ginny said once Shanti had cleaned him up and handed him over to her. She held him for some time before handing him off to Harry.

"Ah! You look just like me!" Harry remarked as he handed Albus to the nurse to take him to the nursery. "Poor thing…"

"Harry, we need you to go with Albus and see to him while we're fixing Ginny up."

Harry kissed Ginny's head and followed the nurse out the doors.

Little did he know that in that moment, it could have been the last time he would ever see his wife alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entered the waiting room and was immediately met with a hoard of Weasleys.

"Harry, how's Ginny?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"What does he weigh?"

Harry stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled to get their attention.

"One at a time, folks. They're finishing her up, she did fine, Albus is okay, and he's about six pounds," he informed the family. He felt little hands pull on his pants leg and looked down to see James.

"Where Mummy?"

"Mummy had your baby brother. We'll see her real soon." Harry lifted James into his arms and led Arthur and Molly to the nursery.

"They're keeping him here overnight because of the cord being wrapped around his neck. They want to make sure he's okay."

Molly instantly started cooing her newest grandchild. "Awwh, he's precious! Hello, Albus, I'm your grandma." Molly rubbed Albus's little head.

"He looks like you, Harry," Arthur commented.

"Just his luck, eh?"

"Baby, dass muh baby bwudduh," James said, causing the adults to giggle.

Unfortunately, the happy moment came to an end almost as soon as it had begun.

"Um, Harry."

Harry turned to see Shanti standing there with a look on her face that scared him. The color that had returned to Harry face fled instantly, making him look white as the walls around him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Harry nodded and handed James to Arthur, mechanically following Shanti out into the hall. His heart was pounding rapidly – nothing could prepare him for what he was about to hear.

"Is everything okay?"

"She had a uterine rupture after you left with Albus. She started bleeding and, well… We tried to stop it. I put her to sleep to try to do more, but I'm going to have to remove her uterus to stop the bleeding. That means she won't have periods anymore and won't…"

"Have another baby," Harry finished, staring into space.

Shanti nodded. "When Ginny recovers and if you two want to have another one, we can discuss the options."

Harry nodded, feeling like his entire world was falling down around him. "You said something about needing permission," he said, his voice cracking.

Shanti handed him the waiver form to sign. "She's not out of the woods yet. She should be done in about an hour."

Harry nodded and asked the question that was burning in his mind. "How close did I come to losing her?"

Shanti sighed. "Very."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry waited until he was alone before he fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He placed his hand over his face and let out the emotions that he'd been holding in for the last five minutes.

"Harry."

He looked up as his mother-in-law lowered herself to the floor before him.

"What happened?"

Harry explained what Shanti had just told him. Arthur came out with James and found Molly crying and Harry looking red and tear-stained. Molly told him what the Healer had said. They told Harry they'd tell the family and give him some time alone.

There was a collective gasp as they relayed the news to the others, who then went on to have separate conversations, all incredibly worried.

Harry without Ginny was something that no one could or would imagine. It was unbearable.

Ron handed Rose to Hermione and left to find Harry. He walked until he came to the nursery and sat down beside his only brother-in-law.

"I came so close to losing her. I can still!" Harry looked up at Ron with tears streaming down his cheeks. "How am I supposed to raise two boys by myself?"

Ron gathered Harry in a hug, not noticing Hermione enter the room until her arms were wrapped around the both of them. "Ginny is too stubborn to let go – she'll be fine, Harry," she assured him once they parted.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a puzzled glance. "Tell her what, mate?"

"That she can't have more children. I know she wanted at least one more."

Ron and Hermione sat with Harry until visiting hours in the nursery were over. The three friends walked back to the waiting room together, and Harry sat down in the seat next to James. He watched his son sleep curled up in his chair, blissfully unaware of how close he had come to losing his mother.

"Harry."

The room full of Weasleys and Potters turned to the door, where Shanti was waiting. Harry felt his stomach knot up and what little color had returned to his face was quickly lost once more.

He turned to Molly, his voice cracking as he said, "Mum." That was all it took for Molly to follow Harry and Shanti out the door.

Shanti led them to an empty room and closed the door.

"The surgery was a success."

Harry literally deflated as Molly collapsed in the chair behind her and burst into tears.

"She's being moved back to her room as we speak. Harry, I assume you're staying with her?"

Harry nodded his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. Once he found his voice he said, "Thanks, Shanti. How long will she be here?"

"If she does well and seems to have no problems, she can go home at the end of the week. We'll keep Albus for that long as well, given his…dramatic entrance."

Harry nodded and turned to Molly, who had calmed herself enough to speak. "Don't worry about Jamie, dear. Arthur and I can keep him."

"You can see her in an hour," Shanti said. "I'll be here to answer any questions or concerns you may have."

Harry nodded and hugged her. "You saved her life, thank you" he squeaked. Shanti returned the hug and led Harry and Molly back to the waiting room.

Just outside the door, Molly stopped and gathered Harry in one of her bone-crushing hugs, which Harry returned.

"Thank you, Mum, I don't know what I'd do without you."

They entered the waiting room, and all conversation stopped.

"She's okay. The surgery went well, she's been moved to her room and we can see her in an hour."

The family collectively sighed in relief. Ron got up and engulfed Harry in a hug. "Don't worry about work, mate, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry followed Ron to his seat and stopped at Arthur, who handed him a still-sleeping James. Harry held his oldest son for the hour they were waiting to see Ginny. Some of the family went on home. When Shanti came to tell them that they could see Ginny, all that remained were Arthur, Molly, Harry, James and Ron, who had sent Hermione home with Rose to get some sleep. He didn't want to leave Harry until he knew Ginny was really okay.

Arthur and Molly stayed long enough to see Ginny and took James home with them. Ron quickly followed.

Harry settled himself in the chair beside Ginny. He looked over to his left and found the cot set up. He yawned and decided to get some sleep. Ignoring his growling stomach, he settled down and was asleep in an instant, letting the exhaustion of the day's events overtake him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny awoke to find herself in a hospital room, the events of last night flooding back to her.

"I see you're awake."

Ginny looked up and found Shanti standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to check and see how you were doing this morning."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Six-thirty. Do you remember what happened?"

At a shake of Ginny's head, Shanti pulled up a chair and explained everything. Her patient was quiet, taking in all Shanti had told her before asking after Harry. Shanti pointed to the cot, where the young father lay fast asleep with his glasses crooked on his nose. Ginny could tell from his still-puffy eyes that he'd been crying. She knew that one of his biggest fears in life was losing her.

"I'm going to make rounds. I'll see you later. You can shower, walk around, and go see Albus. Eat something, too. I know Molly will be here with breakfast before too long. Now, the only instructions I have for you are to take it easy, take care of yourself, and no lifting anything heavy, including James."

"Thanks you, Shanti." Ginny looked over at Harry as Shanti left the room. "Harry."

His emerald-green eyes, red from crying, blinked open. "Gin," he muttered, rubbing one eye and sitting up before reality hit. He shot off the cot and gently gathered his wife in his arms. "That was the scariest eight hours of my life. I thought I lost you!"

"Shanti told me everything," Ginny said. "If I don't have a uterus, that means I can't have another baby?"

Harry's nod brought the reality flooding in. Ginny let the tears fall from her eyes as he gathered her in his arms again.

"Shanti said that we have options. Exactly what they are, she didn't say. But we can discuss that when Albus is older."

Ginny nodded and allowed her husband to cuddle her. The moment was broken quickly, however, as Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. He winced at the hunger pain in his stomach.

"You haven't eaten since when?" Ginny asked dryly.

Harry took a moment to recall, and when he did, his stomach gave another angry, painful growl.

"Yesterday at breakfast." He pressed a hand to his angry stomach, trying to calm it. Luckily Molly showed up five minutes later with breakfast for the both of them. Ginny spent the rest of the day resting, showering, and going with Harry to visit Albus.

They fell into this pattern for the next ten days. Harry was given time off to take care of the Ginny and the boys.

Ginny went back to work when Albus was six months old. She loved being a mother, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she could have another baby, specifically a girl. Seeing Harry with his nieces, particularly Rose and Victoire, she knew he would love to have a daughter, but she knew it just wasn't in the cards for them. Unless…

She brought the subject up one night after Albus's first birthday.

"I'm ready to talk to Shanti about our options for another child."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he slid into bed.

"Positive. I want to try for a daughter."

"Okay, let me know when and I'll go with you."

Ginny fell asleep that night dreaming of having a little girl. She just didn't know how she was going to get there.


	2. The Suggestion

A Long Nine Months Chapter 2- The Suggestion

Ginny sat at her desk in the Prophet office, writing her article. She loved her job; she was the senior Quidditch correspondent. She wrote articles about being a quidditch star before she retired. Everyone loved her 'In the Life of the Queen of Quidditch' because before she married Harry and changed her name to Potter, her teammates chanted 'Weasley is our Queen' and the queen name stuck.

She wrote about her life as a wife and quidditch player, many loved it because she was the wife of the Chosen One.

"Ginny, are you going to the Puddlemore game this weekend?" asked Raven, one of the girls who also wrote in the sports section.

"Yes, I'm going. I'm taking the boys with me. This will be Albus's first quidditch match. I'm excited I get to take the boys. I was just going to take Harry with me, but we haven't done much as a family here lately and I decided to take the boys as well."

"How old is Albus?" Raven asked

"He'll be two in the fall" Ginny replied.

Grace, another one of Ginny's co-workers came in and sat down at her desk.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about having another baby?" she asked.

Ginny thought for a second "Harry and I have talked about it and I'm making an appointment with Shanti to discuss my options."

Eleanor, the editor came in the room.

"Ginny, have you taken your lunch break?" Eleanor asked.

"No"

"Take it"

Ginny didn't argue. She suddenly got an idea and smiled. Raven and Grace smiled with a knowing look.

"Tell Harry we said hello".

"I will" Ginny left the office. She walked to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Hannah to reserve a table in the back. She when disapparated to an alley from the visitor's entrance.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and purpose of visit."

"Ginny Potter, kidnapping Harry Potter" Ginny laughed at herself. She knew Harry sometimes worked his way through lunch.

He would come home, starving and could easily beat Ron in an eating contest.

"Thank you and the Ministry of Magic hopes you have a very good day."

Ginny rode down in the booth and waited until the doors opened.

She walked to the lifts, waving at some of the people she knew. She passed Seamus who waved.

"He was in the conference room when I left Ginny".

"Thanks Seamus".

She passed Kingsley who waved and when he got a closer look on the badge Ginny was wearing, he laughed.

"I'm going to drag him out of the office for lunch. He needs to get out of the office and breathe some." Ginny said defensively.

"Take it easy on him lassie" Ginny waved her goodbyes.

She was getting on the lifts when she seen her brother and sister in law.

"Hello Ginny, Ron and I are to lunch in the Canteen. Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for offer Hermione, I'm actually kidnapping Harry and we're going to the Leaky for lunch."

Ron looked at his sister with a look that said "please spare me details".

"Is he in the conference room or his office?"

"Office, have fun Ginny" Ron walked away with Hermione.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall when Ginny goes in Harry's office."

Ron knew Harry's work ethic. He didn't complain. When Harry was promoted to Head Auror, Ron was chosen to be Deputy Head Auror. He loved his job, because like Harry, the missions they had to go on where hardly none.

Ginny pressed two and rode the lift up to level two.

She walked the familiar path to the Auror department.

She waved at some of the Aurors who waved to her.

"Hello Ginny, he's in his office."

"Thanks Maisy"

Ginny walked until she reached Harry's office.

She peaked in and seen the sacks of papers. She smiled when she seen the picture of her and the boys Harry kept on his desk.

Ginny cleared her throat, causing Harry to jump.

"Ginny, this is a surprise" Harry was wracking his brain, trying to remember if Ginny said anything about her meeting him for lunch.

"I'm taking you to lunch, I'm giving you ten seconds to get your butt out of that chair and out the door or I will hex you."

Harry jumped out of the chair and followed Ginny to the lifts.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where Ginny had preordered.

"You knew I would get the chicken and chips meal didn't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled as she popped a chip in her mouth "Yes, because you're burned out on the fish and chips."

They talked about their day so far, Ginny decided to bring something up to Harry.

"I want to make an appointment with Shanti and discuss our options on having another baby."

Harry was speechless.

"I know we decided to wait until Albus was older, but he's going to be two and it may take awhile to find someone to carry a baby, so I want to get started soon."

"I understand your reasons. Make the appointment and I'll go with you."

Ginny thought for second, she knew that it wasn't common in the muggle world, but could be a possibility in the wizarding world.

"Harry, would you be open to…"

"To what?" Harry asked, unsure of what Ginny was talking about.

Ginny leaned in and quietly said "carrying our child".

"Is that possible, I mean male pregnancy is a rare occurrence in the muggle world. But if it's the only way for us to have a baby then of course."

Ginny breathed out a sigh of relieve, deciding to stop at St. Mungo's on the way back to the office.

How little did they know that they life was about to take a change that Harry didn't see coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in the waiting room of Shanti's office. She looked at the clock on the wall and the door to the office.

"Come on Harry, get here already" Ginny sighed as the door opened and a woman who looked to be Molly's age walked in. She was holding the door open for a woman close to her own age. She looked to be six months pregnant.

Ginny turned her attention to a magazine on the table and sat back in her chair.

She heard the door open and a man and women entered. The woman was about eight months pregnant.

The couple sat down in the seats across from Ginny. It was hard for Ginny to sit there and watch the young couple because she knew that she would never get to carry another baby.

The door opened again and this time, Harry came through and sat in the chair next to Ginny.

Before Ginny said a word, Harry said "Sorry, Kingsley came in my office just as I was leaving. He wanted an update on how the recruiting class was coming along and how the trainees were doing. Just as I was getting on the lifts, Maisy called to me to say that Jackson was bringing in someone on our list and I needed to be present for the briefing and interrogating of the person her apprehended. I basically ran for it after that was done, telling Ron to take over. So want to hex me, go right ahead."

Before Ginny said anything, the nurse called Ginny's name and lead her and Harry to Shanti's office.

"Hello Ginny, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good for right now" Ginny replied.

"Little tired, but I'm okay" Harry replied.

"So, we're here to discuss options for having another baby?"

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, well. Given your history, I don't think we can repair something and let you get pregnant the old fashion way or even with medical assistance. I would recommend a surrogate; they would carry the baby for you."

"How would that work?" Ginny asked.

"We would need to collect eggs from you, you still have you ovaries and still should be producing them and we'll collect sperm from Harry. The challenge for you is who will carry it. Most people find someone they know like a family member or friend. But in this case, I'm going to recommend something."

"What" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to suggest Harry to carry your child" Shanti waited for a moment for the suggestion to sink in.

"What" Harry said "not saying that I'm not open to it, but, what would make me the ideal person to carry a baby?"

Shanti leaned forward "I'm suggesting this because it's hard to find someone to carry a baby for another couple. In the magical world, we can make this happen. Now I do have some ways to hide the pregnancy for a few hours if you need to go into the muggle world for a while. I know you may want time to think."

Harry cut her off "I'll do it. Ginny mentioned last week that me carrying a baby would be a possibility and I decided if it's the best way or only way for us to have a baby than I'll do it."

"Okay, I'll need clearance from your healer saying your healthy enough to do this. Then we'll schedule a day for the procedure. What we'll do is create a uterus and implant in your abdomen, somewhere around your lower intestines. Then I'll inject the fertilized egg and we'll go from there."

Ginny looked at Harry "Are you sure about this?"

Harry looked at Ginny "When I married you I promised myself I would try to give you anything you wished for. You want another baby; I'll give you another baby."

Ginny smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head "thank you".

When they left the office and went home Harry looked at Ginny "should we tell your family?"

"Sure, we'll begin with Mom and Dad."

"I was thinking of telling Ron tomorrow, so when I do get pregnant, I can transfer some of the responsibilities over."

"Good idea, you'll see this will all be okay" Ginny smiled, thinking what a wonderful husband she had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're going to WHAT?" Ron said. Harry just told him what Shanti's suggestion was and that he agreed to it.

"Have a baby, and carry it."

Ron leaned over looking at Harry "Do you know how long a pregnancy is? Nine months. Morning sickness, cravings, mood swings. Mate, you have mood swings without the added fact of pregnancy."

Harry looked at Kingsley, who Harry asked to join this meeting.

"Well, I guess this means that you'll be working on having a baby?"

Harry nodded "I know, it's mental. But Ginny wants another baby. This is probably the only way that's going to happen.

"Does Hermione know?"

Harry let out a breath "She'll find out when she goes to the Burrow.

Meanwhile at the Burrow

"WHAT" Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing "Harry is going to get pregnant and have a baby?"

"Yeah, that's what we decided" Ginny sat at the table across from her mother. Molly was overjoyed to learn about the possibility of Harry and Ginny having another baby, but this was a shock.

"I think what surprised me the most was how open to the idea, Harry was. He even volunteered to do it, surprised me."

Hermione had been quiet, taking in what her sister in law was telling her.

"So what happens now?"

"I made an appointment for Harry to go to see Holly. Shanti wants clearance from her before we move forward, then she'll perform a procedure to implant, what would be the uterus, so to speak. Then she would inject the fertilized egg. Harry and I can, um, you know that night. Because the hormones would do the rest along with the potion."

"So he's positive that he wants to do this?" Molly asked.

"Yes, he's positive."

Two weeks went by and Harry found himself in the exam room of Holly Jackson's office.

He was perched on the exam table, elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm.

He sat up when the door opened and Holly walked in.

"So, you're here for medical clearance for an implanting procedure. Harry, have you gone mental?"

"To get pregnant, despite the fact I a guy, you can say that. Ginny wants another baby and this is the only way that's going to happen."

"Okay" Holly sat down Harry's file "let's get started, lay back."

Holly started with making sure Harry's heart and lungs were working well. She checked that off and made notes that both seemed to be working fine.

She moved on to other parts of Harry's body, ended with her palpating his abdomen.

"Everything feels like it's in place" Holly said as she pressed on Harry's lower abdomen.

An hour and a half later, Harry left Holly's office with the medical clearance in hand.

Shanti looked over the paperwork and her nurse brought to her after Harry dropped it off. Shanti sent an owl saying she wanted to see Harry in her office before the procedure for a quick checkup and then she would perform the procedure.

She knew how devastated Ginny was when she learned she couldn't have another baby, she wanted one more and hoped it would be a girl.

Shanti was one who hoped that Ginny got her wish, if nothing else for Harry's sake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny brushed her teeth in her master bathroom. She loved the end of the day. The boys were in bed and it was just her and Harry.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Harry laying in the bed, his shirt pulled up, revealing his stomach. His left hand was behind his head and his right was on his stomach. Almost rubbing it flat.

Ginny laid down beside him, and added her hand to his stomach.

"Just trying to remember how flat it was before it becomes fat."

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Harry took a deep breath "Is it bad to say that I'm kind of scared? I know I agreed to this, but I can't help but wonder something goes wrong."

"Harry" Ginny started stoking Harry's stomach "I know it's scary, it will be fine. You'll be okay."

"Okay, I'm still feeling a little nervous about the whole thing."

"I know, I'll be right beside you to through the whole thing."

Ginny looked down at Harry's flat and muscular stomach. She ran her fingers across each muscle.

"Enjoy that while you can, because after tomorrow, it might be gone".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was early when Harry and Ginny left the house that morning.

Ginny checked Harry in and they waited for them to be called back. Shanti had left instructions that when Harry showered that morning, he needed to use a certain soap to clean his abdomen with.

Because the procedure had side effect of nausea, Shanti recommended that Harry didn't eat anything that morning.

Ginny looked at her husband. Harry was off in his own little world. She knew this wasn't an easy decision for Harry, but she knew he was doing this for her.

"Harry Potter"

Harry and Ginny followed the welcome witch the room where the procedure would take place.

Shanti can in not a moment later.

"Okay, in that box is the sack that will act as a uterus to house your baby. Any questions?"

"How is that going from there to here?" Harry asked, pointing to the box and then to his stomach.

"I'm going to use a spell and it should go in your stomach."

Harry felt scared; he instantly thought 'how much is this going to hurt?'

Shanti lead them to a room where she handed Harry a gown and told him to change. Ginny sat in a chair next to the bed.

Harry came out, changed into the green gown and sat down on the end of the table.

Shanti motioned for him to lay down.

Harry laid back on the bed; Ginny grabbed his right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Shanti pulled up drapes to cover Harry from the waist down. She then pulled up the gown, baring Harry's stomach.

"Okay, I'm going to now insert the sack now."

Harry looked at ceiling, trying to get his mind off of what was going on. He felt pressure when the sack went through the skin and muscles of his abdomen. Soon the sack was inserted into Harry's abdomen.

Shanti pressed on Harry's stomach near where the sack was inserted.

"Everything feels good, I'm going to recommend you rest for the day and night you will take the potion and we'll let nature take its course.

Ginny helped Harry sat up. She grimaced when she seen Harry wince at the pain in his stomach.

"You can take a pain potion if needed, try to only take one. If the pain gets worse, contact me".

"Thanks Shanti"

Ginny slowly lead Harry to the floos where they flooed home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry spent the day on the couch on the family room. He watched TV, sorted paperwork he had in his bag and sent Ginny to his office for what he had on his desk. He slept the afternoon away and then Ginny order pizza for the both of them and they had a dinner and movie.

Molly and Arthur had the boys for a few days; Ginny would pick them up in the morning.

Ginny helped Harry up the stars and they showered together for the first time since before Albus was born.

Harry toke the potion before he got in the bed.

"So, here's to hoping this works."

Harry and Ginny done as the doctor ordered and they made love, hoping that all this pain and work was worth it.


	3. Congratulations You're Pregnant

A Long Nine Month-Congratulations You're Pregnant

It had been a few weeks since Harry underwent the implanting procedure. He and Ginny wasn't expecting something to happen too soon.

Ginny was sitting at her desk at the Prophet office. She was working on her next article and she figured she would get more work done if she went to the office. She had received great reviews on her articles on the last quidditch game. She sometimes wrote about her life and other general things going on in the wizarding world. She looked at her wall, which held a picture of her in her Harpies uniform, both single and group photo.

She also framed her favorite articles she wrote. Her most favorite…..

_**MY HUSBAND THE HEAD AUROR**_

She wrote about the challenges and trials of being an Auror's wife, as much as she mentioned the bad side of being an Auror's wife, she included the good, which was the feeling of safety. Harry provided that anyway. She included a short piece in the article about how hard Harry had worked to get that point and how proud she was. She included the short speech she wrote for the ceremony.

Eleanor commented her on a job well done and how nice the picture was. They were standing next to the Magical Law Enforcement sign, smiling and Ginny would sometimes lean over and kiss Harry on the cheek.

This time she wrote about the quidditch game and then about the adventures of taking your children to a game, especially their first one.

Ginny looked at her desk. Like Harry's, she kept pictures of her boys on it. She loved the picture of Harry, Teddy, James, and Albus. The picture was taken one weekend when Teddy came to stay. She found she lined the boys on the stairs for a picture, Albus wouldn't stay, and so Harry scooped him up and moved beside James and Teddy and placed Albus on his lap.

While Harry kept a picture of just her on his desk, Ginny had a picture of Harry. He in his Auror uniform, posing next to the office plague that said "HEAD AUROR POTTER".

"Ginny"

Ginny looked up and seen Grace and Raven looking at her.

"I love the article. The pictures are cute"

"Thanks"

Raven finished the article that Grace was talking about.

"You took three boys to a quidditch match?"

"Yes, Teddy wanted to go when the Harpies played. Harry and the boys pigged out on the burgers, fries, and ice cream we got on the way home".

Raven and Grace laughed "How bad was the sugar high?"

Ginny got up to get more parchment for her desk.

"I wouldn't know, I went to bed and Harry stayed with them. All I know is when I came back downstairs the next morning, James was on one couch, Albus was the other, Teddy was in one of the chairs and Harry was on the floor."

"Poor Harry"

"The only thing 'Poor Harry' did was sweet talk me into a back rub that night when we went to bed."

Raven shook her head, while Grace looked on.

"Grace when you get married and have a family, you'll see what we're talking about."

"Oh, Ginny has the implanting procedure been successful yet?"

"Not yet" Ginny replied with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"I came out of the bathroom last night and Harry had one of the throw pillows stuffed under his shirt."

Raven joined in on the laughter.

"He asked me if I would still love him when he got a pregnancy bulge".

"Be patient, it will happen".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron were at one of the lunch places on Diagon Alley for a lunch break.

"So, no luck?"

Harry shook his head "I hope I don't have to have another injection"

"What?"

Harry looked at Ron "They inject a fertilized egg into the sack as it's called and Ginny and I you know and I drank a disgusting potion and hope it works."

"That's rough"

"I know. The implanting procedure hurt, but was nothing compared the egg injection."

"Wow"

"I know, Shanti says it's because of all the layers of muscle it's going through."

"Ouch, mate your braver than me."

"Okay so what are we having for lunch?"

"How about we get an egg roll and some sweet and sour chicken?"

"Sure, Hermione told you about this place?"

"Yeah, I think her and Ginny came here once?"

Harry looked at Ron "I need some warning so I can ask Ginny what she recommends. Knowing her it's some type of salad."

The waiter brought out the order of egg rolls and Ron started on them.

"There not too bad" Ron stated

"No, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all."

_The Next Morning…._

"Harry, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut" Harry though as he hurled into the toilet.

He woken up feeling really nauseous and ran to the bathroom. He hadn't woken up Ginny…. Yet.

Harry was on round five of retching when Ginny entered the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"No" Harry moaned as he held his stomach "I'm going to kill your brother".

"The Chinese restaurant in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, afraid to open his mouth.

"The egg roll?"

At the thought of that Harry leaned into the toilet and threw up.

Ginny fixed him a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Want me to floo Kingsley and Ron and tell him you're not coming in?"

Harry nodded, fighting another wave of nausea.

Ginny flooed Kingsley first, who hoped Harry felt better soon. Then she flooed Ron.

"Ron, aren't you sick?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked confused "No, I'm not why?"

"I'm letting you Harry is not coming into work, he's sick."

"I didn't get sick from lunch yesterday, if that's what you mean".

Ginny sighed "Okay, I might take him to the doctor later, if he's not feeling better."

After Ginny talking to Ron, she returned upstairs.

Harry was still in the bathroom when she returned. Ginny felt sorry for Harry, no one should feel this way.

Suddenly Ginny remember what Shanti said.

"_May take four to six weeks to take affect"_

Ginny rushed downstairs and flooed Shanti's office and made an appointment for Harry. She then rushed back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Harry, I think I know why you're sick."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was perched on the exam table with a bucket next to him. Ginny watched Harry as he fought off any feeling of nausea.

"If this is morning sickness, Ginny I apologize if I wasn't sympatric enough."

Ginny stood up and stood beside Harry. She wrapped an arm around Harry as he leaned on her shoulder.

When they arrived to Shanti's office, they were immediately taken back. Shanti was waiting on them when they entered the exam room.

Shanti asked about the symptoms Harry had and then handed Harry a cup and directed him the restroom across the hall.

Shanti was using the wizard's pregnancy test to see if Harry was indeed, pregnant.

When Harry returned to the exam room he sat back down on the table. Shanti came in ten minutes later.

He and Ginny both looked at the door and smiled.

"Congratulations, the implanting worked. You're pregnant."

Shanti went on to say that Harry would need to take potions every day to ensure the health of the baby. Since this was considered a male pregnancy, the potion was necessary.

Shanti went on to explain what Harry would experience for the next four weeks until his next appointment.

"Any questions?"Shanti asked.

"When does Morning sickness end?" Harry asked.

"Six to twelve weeks" Shanti replied.

Harry sighed. This was going to be fun.

"Harry, lay down on the table and I'll check and see how it's going in there".

Harry laid back on the table, pulled up his shirt.

Shanti pointed her wand to Harry's stomach and a projection appeared above Harry's stomach.

There in the middle of the projection was a pink little figure.

"There's the baby" Shanti said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny looked at the projection with a smile on their face.

Shanti cancelled the spell, but not before getting a picture for Ginny to have. Shanti then waved her wand on Harry's stomach and then information appeared.

"You're five weeks along. The baby is due sometime in July, early August. Now I'm going to have to poke around your belly. I apologize for any pressure."

Shanti started lightly pressing around the area where the baby inside of Harry's abdomen was.

For Harry, it was weird to feel Shanti pressing around where the baby was. When Shanti was measuring how long the baby was, reality hit. This was real.

Harry thought to himself "This just got real, there's really a baby in there".

After poking and pressing on Harry's stomach, Shanti allowed Harry to sit up.

"Now, I'm going to tell for right now take care of yourself. Don't stress too much and avoid teaching the trainees if you can and no missions. We can't risk a spell hitting your belly and killing the baby."

"Okay, when I return to work, I'll talk to Kingsley."

"Owl or floo me if you need me" Shanti opened the door "Congratulations, I hope everything works out" she left and allowed Harry and Ginny a moment alone.

Ginny smiled and place her hand on Harry's stomach.

"We're having a baby"

Harry placed his hand over Ginny's "Yes, we are."

Ginny helped Harry off the table and they went and scheduled their appointment.

"So what next?"

"We tell the family".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up that night, stomach rolling. He turned over to his side, facing Ginny.

"Morning sickness is what some liar called it"

Harry felt his stomach lurch again and this time, he raced out of the bed and into the bathroom. He hurled into the toilet, making what little he ate that day reappear in the toilet.

He felt Ginny's hands on his back.

"I don't think I can take this" Harry said after he caught his breath.

Ginny didn't say anything but opened the medicine cabinet.

When she came home, she made sure Harry was fine before she left to go to the store. They were running out of nappies and wipes and they were getting desperately low on milk. Ginny went and got pregnancy safe stomach soother that Shanti recommended when she was pregnant with James. She brought enough to last them for the month.

She reached for the stomach soother and handed it to Harry.

"Here, take this. It will help settle your stomach enough that you might be able to go back to sleep."

Harry took the stomach soother and then allowed Ginny to help him back in bed. Ginny reached over Harry's waist and rubbed his stomach. She knew that it would relax him enough to fall asleep. Soon, Harry's breathing even out and Harry was asleep.

Two hours later, Harry woke up again. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself, but as he was hitting back to bed, his stomach lurched and Harry raced to the toilet.

Ginny was woken up by the sounds of Harry throwing up. She went to the bathroom where she found Harry leaning against the toilet.

"Need another stomach soother?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Is this going to happen every night? Am I going to be sick the entire time?" Harry asked.

Ginny handed him the stomach soother and a glass of water.

"I hope not, for your sake" Ginny rubbed Harry's back as sat there, waiting for another round of nausea.

The stomach soother took effect and Harry let Ginny lead him back to back.

Harry laid on his back, with Ginny curled against him. Just as she did before she placed her hand on Harry's stomach and rubbed in small circles.

"Thanks Gin" Harry's sleepily reply.

"Welcome" Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. She hoped that Harry would sleep for the rest of the night.

How wrong was she? Very.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny arrived to the Prophet office after dropping the boys off at the Burrow. Harry stayed home from work again to sleep. Ginny made a note to pick up more stomach soother on her way home.

She worked from home more than she did in the office, but working in the office had the advantage of getting more done and adult conversations.

"Morning Ginny" Eleanor was sitting at her desk in the sport office where Grace, Ginny and Raven worked. Eleanor maintained a desk in the sports office for the sake of talking to the girls.

The guys had their own office next door, allowing the girls to talk about whatever they wanted without comments or gags from the guys.

"Ginny, you look like you could use another hour of sleep" Raven commented, causing Grace to look up.

"I have some news" all the girls looked at Ginny.

"The procedure was a success. Harry's pregnant" Ginny said with a smile.

All the girls hugged Ginny and said their congratulations.

"That's good news" Raven commented.

"I'm glad that it worked" Grace said as she hugged Ginny.

"Now, why than do you…" that's when Raven realized "oh no".

"Morning sickness has begun".

Eleanor smiled with sympathy "How bad was it?"

Ginny looked at the girls "bad, every two hours last night. Yesterday he woke up sick, thinking it was food poisoning because Ron and he went to the Chinese restaurant for lunch. Well when I called Ron to tell him that Harry wasn't going to be coming into work, he wasn't sick and then I remember what Shanti said about how long it would take effect, making a baby that is. Shanti did a test and it was positive."

She reached in her purse and pulled out the picture Shanti made her yesterday.

"Aw" all the girls chorused.

"Then after we got home, I had to go the store and I picked up some of the pregnancy safe stomach soother. I need to get more when I leave here. But anyway, morning sickness as we know is what some liar called it. Harry was sick all day yesterday. He managed to eat some at dinner, only for it to come back up hours later."

"So, when are you telling your family?"

"Sunday, they know what we were doing. I know Mom will be thrilled but the others, we'll see".


	4. Telling the Family

A Long Nine Months Chapter 4-Telling the Family

Every Sunday since the end of the war, the Weasleys gathered at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Attendance was mandatory. Those who missed Sunday dinner were subjected to the wrath of one Mrs. Molly Weasley. It was during these Sunday dinners that announcements were made – engagements, pregnancies, job promotions, the whole nine yards.

Ginny sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with Harry, thinking of how she was going to tell her family. Granted, they knew of Harry and Ginny's plan of implanting something similar to a uterus into Harry in the hopes of pregnancy.

But there was also the matter of explaining to her sons. She had explained to James that there was a baby in Mummy's tummy and when he or she came out, he would have a new brother or sister. This new baby would probably confuse James, especially when Harry would get to the point where he would be showing more and James would definitely notice that Daddy's tummy had gotten bigger.

A noise from the bathroom interrupted her thoughts. Unlike Ginny, who had a period of nausea in the mornings and would have to avoid certain foods, Harry was sick almost all the time. He couldn't eat much, in fear that once it hit his stomach, it would come right back up.

Ginny opened the door to the bathroom and found Harry sitting in front of the toilet.

"I take it you don't want eggs and bacon for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

At thought of eggs, Harry leaned over the toilet and threw up. Ginny handed him the stomach soother as she knelt down beside him.

"What about porridge?" Ginny asked. Harry winkled his nose up at that. When Ginny was pregnant with James and Albus, porridge was Ginny's choice of breakfast. She ate so much of it over the two nine month periods that Harry was completely burned out on porridge.

"Plain toast is fine" Harry replied to the question. Ginny didn't want to argue with Harry, especially when the mood swings were just beginning.

Harry came home on Friday in a fool mood because the trainee instructor quit after only a month, stating that "the work was too much". One of the missions that was in the works for months turned up empty and to make matters worse, Harry had to run to the bathroom during the morning briefing because someone was sharing the details of a gruesome crime scene.

Ron took over to allow Harry to collect himself.

That was another group of people that needed to be told – the coworkers. Harry had informed Kingsley about the pregnancy, and much to his surprise, Kingsley was just as supportive as when Harry told him about the implanting procedure. However, the Auror staff was another story. They knew that Ginny couldn't have another baby and would be surprised that Harry would step in and carry a baby for nine months.

Ginny left the bathroom and headed downstairs to fix herself and the boys some breakfast. James and Albus were already awake and waiting in the family room. James looked around Ginny when she arrived, in search of his father.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked.

Ginny started fixing porridge in a pot for James and Albus. She reached in a cabinet and pulled out cocoa powder to make chocolate porridge.

"Daddy doesn't feel good, he'll be down in a little bit" Ginny didn't want to tell the boys without Harry since they had told James about Albus together.

"Daddy sick?" Albus asked. For a two-year-old who had had a dramatic birth, he turned out fine. Albus was as happy and healthy a toddler as Rose.

"Daddy just has a wobbly tummy" she eyed James suspiciously, hoping he wasn't smart enough to put two and two together. A "wobbly tummy" was how they explained Ginny's morning sickness to James when she was pregnant with Albus.

The sound of stairs creaking brought Ginny's attention to the doorway leading from the hall to the kitchen. Harry appeared a few seconds later, looking a little better, but not quite one hundred percent yet.

"You okay?" she asked. Harry nodded his head. James and Albus sat in the seats as their dad passed them and greeted them as cheerily as he could.

Ginny fixed a bowel of porridge for Albus and then James. At the sight of the porridge, Harry felt his stomach churn and ran for the downstairs bathroom.

Ginny sat the bowls of porridge in front of Albus and then James, poured them a cup of orange juice, placing it near their bowls and made her way to the downstairs bathroom, bottle of water in hand. She knocked on the door and heard Harry moan an "I'm fine Gin." She opened the door and handed Harry the bottle of water.

Harry took the bottle and rinsed his mouth out before taking a drink.

"I think we should tell the boys" Ginny said as she handed Harry a washcloth.

"Tell the boys what?" Harry asked, wiping his face off with the washcloth Ginny had given him.

Ginny knelt down beside Harry and placed her hand on Harry's still flat stomach.

"About having another baby" Ginny said, rubbing Harry's back in between his shoulder blades.

Harry closed his eyes, allowing Ginny's back rub to relax him, and laid his head down on his arm that was resting on the toilet seat.

"Okay, we'll start with the boys." Harry allowed Ginny to help him up and they exited the bathroom together. Ginny returned to her place at the stove and started fixing Harry some dry toast and a bagel with jam for herself.

She set Harry's toast and juice in front of him before she took her place on the other side of the table. "Boys, Daddy and I have something to tell you." She looked at Harry as he gauged the boys' reactions.

"What is it, Mummy?" James asked, jam all over his face.

"Well…" Ginny looked at Harry. "Daddy and I are going to have another baby".

They let the news sank in before they continued.

"There's something else that you should know," Ginny added.

Harry grew paler and paler.

"Mummy can't carry a baby in her tummy, so instead Daddy will carry the baby for Mummy in his tummy."

James and Albus as one turned their heads to their father.

"There's baby in Daddy's tummy?"

"Yes sweetheart." Ginny leaned over and kissed the top of James's head. "There is."

"So in a few months you'll have a baby brother or sister," Harry added.

"Daddy?" James looked at Harry with a puzzled look "How did baby get in your tummy?"

Harry looked at Ginny with a look that said, "Help me!"

"You know how we explained to you that there's a spell that a Mummy and Daddy do when they want to have a baby?"

At James's nod, Ginny continued.

"Well, the spell doesn't work on Mummy anymore so we tried it on Daddy and it worked. So in nine months you'll have a baby brother or sister".

Harry's stomach plummeted when he heard "nine months." He looked down at his flat stomach, trying and trying to memorize what it looked like.

"Any questions?" Ginny asked her sons, figuring one of them – being as young as they were – would have a question. Luckily for her the boys didn't have any.

"Okay, come on. We've got to get ready for Grandmum and Granddad's." Ginny picked up Albus and sat him on her hip, before grabbing James's arm and leading them both upstairs.

Harry sat back at the kitchen table. He knew Molly would be thrilled about having another grandchild, but when they found out that Harry was the one carrying the baby, would they think he'd gone mental?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flooing was never something that Harry had mastered. Since his first experience with it, he'd get the location right, but he would come tumbling out of the Floo roughly and had broken the Weasley record for the amount of times he'd fallen on his behind. He was the reason Molly placed an armchair a few feet away from the Floo, so that he could catch himself before falling on his face.

Flooing while pregnant may have been the transportation method of choice, but it could also cause nausea to come back full-force.

Harry allowed Ginny to go first with Albus and he would follow with James. Ginny was waiting when Harry stepped out of the floo to take James, because when Harry got his footing back, he felt his stomach lurch.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, he ran upstairs to the bathroom. As Deputy Auror, Ron was the only other member of the family who knew of the pregnancy. He had just finished changing Rose's nappy when Harry nearly collided into him charging up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Hermione met Ron halfway up the stairs and took Rose from him. He backtracked to the bathroom, concerned.

Harry just came out when he returned.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"You've covered for me this past week as I puked my guts out, I think you know the answer to that," Harry replied.

"Telling the family?" Ron asked.

"We need to before my stomach gets fat."

Harry and Ron went downstairs as the rest of the family gathered in the living room.

"Lunch is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ginny sat down next to Harry with Albus on her left, James on the other side of Harry.

Bill passed Ginny a platter of shepherd's pie. She was about to take some for herself when a noise from Harry stopped her. She looked at her husband who looked at her desperately, trying not to throw up. Ginny looked around the table and reached for chicken casserole. She picked it up with an uplifted eyebrow and Harry nodded, now able to breathe without the feeling of bile rising in his throat.

She handed him the bowl of potatoes and only took out a little bit.

Molly silently observed the interaction and Harry picking at the little food on his plate. When he shook his head to the lamb chops that Hermione passed him, he quickly handed it off to Ginny. Molly had had enough.

"Harry, are you okay?"

This called attention to Harry from everyone. He looked at Ginny with a look that said "Help!"

"We have some news" Ginny said with a smile. Molly caught on, remembering the smile on Ginny's face with she announced her pregnancy with the boys.

"It was successful?"

"What was?" Charlie asked. The rest of the family was also wondering the same thing, except for Ron.

"Well…" Ginny began. "We discussed our options for having a baby and we decided to go the surrogate route."

"Who's the surrogate?" Hermione asked, bouncing Rose on her knee.

Harry took a deep breath. "Me".

Everyone but Molly, Ginny, Arthur and Ron stared at Harry with their eyes wide as saucers. Harry took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant".

It was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Then like a bomb going off, everyone started shouting out their congratulations and Molly hugged both Harry and Ginny.

After lunch, Ginny and Harry explain the whole process to the family.

"So, everyone knows," Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"Does Kingsley know?" Arthur asked.

"I told him about the procedure because I would've been out for a few days and I wanted to tell him so it wouldn't be a shock later."

"What about James and Albus?" Molly asked.

"Told them this morning" Ginny explained.

When the men left the women in the sitting room, they all turned to Ginny.

"How has it been?" Audrey asked.

"He's been pretty sick – not to tempt fate, but I think today's lunch is the first meal Harry has kept down."

Hermione smiled with sympathy. She had had horrible morning sickness with Rose.

"He said to me, twice now that he and I quote 'sorry I wasn't sympatric enough.'"

The ladies laughed, knowing how caring and kind Harry was during her pregnancies with James and Albus.

"I feel sorry for Ron," Hermione said. "A pregnant Harry! We all know his temper; it will be a lot worse now."

Ginny nodded. "I remember what I was like to Harry carrying Al and Jamie. I have a feeling I might be getting some payback."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Harry was sitting on their bed, trying with all his might button a pair of pants.

Ginny had gone out and brought Harry some shirts and pants in the next two sizes, hoping it would fit the growing baby bump.

"I'm not even showing yet and I can't even get a pair of pants buttoned.

Ginny smiled with sympathy, tossing the pants that were the next size up on the bed next to Harry.

"You may not be showing yet, but your belly is getting bigger."

Harry shot off the bed. "Are you telling me that I'm already getting fat?"

Ginny pulled up his shirt, baring his small bulging stomach, and turned his head to the mirror.

"You tell me," she said, backing away and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Harry couldn't believe it – only two months pregnant and already getting fat!

"Okay, I give up, I'm changing."

Ginny left to make the boys breakfast and Harry some toast. The morning sickness was easing off and Harry was starting to get back to eating normal meals.

James and Albus were adjusting to Harry being pregnant; they only so far asked the question about how the baby got in daddy's tummy and how was it getting out.

Ginny told the boys there were some rules they needed to follow. There was no jumping, walking or sitting on daddy's tummy. She explained that they could hurt the baby and that they didn't want that. James understood completely, but Albus could still be found laying on Harry's stomach when he laid on the couch. Albus would lay his little head on Harry's small bulge and try to talk to the baby.

Ginny lifted Albus into his seat and helped James scoot in to the table. She went to stove and started to scramble eggs and make some sausage. Harry was approaching the three-month mark and the morning sickness would soon be a distant memory.

That was when Ginny remembered the first appointment with Shanti was scheduled for that afternoon.

Harry appeared five minutes later dressed for work. "Morning boys," he greeted.

"Morning Daddy," the boys said in unison.

"Harry, I just remembered we have that appointment with Shanti this afternoon," Ginny said as she brought Harry's plate over to the table.

"What time?" Harry asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Two." Ginny sat down to her own breakfast.

After getting the boys off to Molly, Ginny Flooed with Harry to the Ministry. Word had gotten out that Harry and Ginny were expecting another baby and that Harry was carrying the baby. Luckily the media hadn't heard about it yet, but the Ministry was a different story. Surprisingly, everyone was supportive of their decision, but what concerned Harry the most was how his colleagues were going to take the news. They'd been thinking that it was just a rumor and it wasn't true.

Harry entered the conference room in the Auror Headquarters, Ron already standing in his place at the podium.

"Morning everyone," Harry began, taking over for his brother-in-law. "I know you all have heard the news about Ginny and I having another baby and that I'm pregnant with the baby. Well, I'm here to tell you all that the rumors were true. I'm pregnant."

Harry let the news sank in and then like a bomb going off, the room exploded into applause and cheering. When the room quieted down, Harry continued.

"Ron will be acting as temporary Head Auror until I'm able to return to the field. I will be based in the office for the reminder of my pregnancy due to safety concerns for myself and our unborn child. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, Harry dismissed them and they returned to their own duties.

Ginny leaned over and said, "Remember, we have that appointment at two this afternoon."

"I won't forget."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat perched on the exam table in Shanti's office. He was waiting on Ginny.

"Come on Ginevra, I managed to get here on time" Harry scooted back a little on the table the ruffling of the paper on the table and the green gown Harry was now wearing. He swing his feet out in front and grimaced at the matching scrub pants the nurse handed him. He also noticed that there was a hole in his sock – any bigger and his toe would peek through.

The door opened and Ginny came in. "Sorry I'm…" She took a good look at her husband. "…late. What's with the pants?"

"Said something about modesty or something. This is considered the first appointment so here I am," Harry said, gesturing to the gown.

A knock sounded at the door and Shanti entered.

"Hello, how are you?" She shut the door and laid Harry's file on the table

"I'm good. A little tired, but good," Ginny replied

"How are we doing?" Shanti asked Harry.

"Morning sickness has been terrible; I swear who ever called it that is a liar. I'm tired, too, but other than that, I'm okay."

"Good. You'll feel a little tired in the early months, but when you reach the second trimester the morning sickness should be a thing of the past."

Shanti went on to explain what Harry could expect in the next few weeks. She explained what would happen with the baby and him. She recommended what to eat and what not to eat, then went on to explain stretch marks and recommend a cream that would at least make them less noticeable.

"Any questions?" she asked when she finished. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, shrugged, and shook their heads.

"Okay." Shanti proceeded to check Harry's blood pressure. "Excellent, excellent," she muttered as she removed the cuff from Harry's arm. "Blood pressure's normal, weight's 150, temperature's 98.6," she recited to a Quick-Quotes Quill once she was done with the vitals. Harry involuntarily shivered at the sight of it.

"Lay back on the table and let's see what's going on with the little one."

Harry laid down the table as Shanti pulled the gown up and the pants down, thus exposing Harry's abdomen to the room. She started pressing on his lower stomach, trying to find the sack. She found it a few inches above Harry's belly button.

"Let me know if it's too much pressure, Harry." Shanti pressed on where the sack was, feeling it under her fingers.

With a flick of her wand the measuring tape was measuring the length of the baby. She found the head with one hand and the feet with the other.

"Not bad for three months." Shanti flicked her wand again and the baby's heartbeat resonated throughout the room.

"Nice strong heartbeat." Shanti cancelled the spell and wrote down a few more notes before letting Harry sit up.

"We're going across the hall, now. Up you get."

Harry and Ginny followed Shanti to the room across the hall to a room marked "Ultrasound." Harry knew from Ginny's experience that it wasn't too bad – it was actually quite nice to see the baby on the screen – but he was nervous regardless. He sat on the table, scooting back and laying down on the table to allow Shanti to pull up the gown again and squirt a gel onto his small baby bump. She then picked up her wand and placed it on Harry's stomach. Moving the wand around, Shanti looked for the sack and the fetus inside.

"There we are." Shanti kept her wand steady, doing some measurements and looking over the image to see if everything was fine with the baby.

Ginny smiled at the screen, happy to see the baby's growth and how well it was doing. Harry was usually in her spot, looking at the screen with Ginny on the bed. Now the roles were reversed and he now had a taste of the wonder and joy of bearing a baby.

Shanti also brought up the baby's heartbeat again and was able to get some pictures of the baby.

"Well…" Shanti removed the wand and handed Ginny some paper towels to clean the gel off Harry's stomach. "Everything looks good, Harry. It looks like you're doing everything right. I'll see you both in a month to discuss about what to expect in the second trimester. Have any questions or problems, owl me. Make an appointment with the Welcome Witch when you're dressed."

"Thank you, Shanti." Ginny wiped off the gel on Harry's stomach. "You'll have to make sure you wash your belly off good and well when you shower tonight." She helped him sit up and they went across the hall, where Harry changed back into his clothes and they went home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It got real today," Harry said that night, once the boys were asleep and he and Ginny were relaxing in bed.

"What got real, this?" Ginny asked, motioning to his belly.

"Yeah, there's a baby in here," Harry replied, placing a hand on his small bump.

Ginny placed her hand next to it. "Soon you'll be feeling the baby move."

"Now _that's_ going to be weird," Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny chuckled and lightly rubbed Harry's stomach, smiling when she thought of her little girl growing inside Harry's belly. She may not have known what the baby was, but deep down, she knew it was her little girl.


	5. Cravings, Mood Swings and Baby Kicks

Ron sat at the table in the Auror's lunch room trying not to throw up. He'd seen his-sister-in-laws' cravings during the lunches at the Burrow and had to fight to keep his lunch down. He and Harry both nearly threw up when Ginny combined ketchup and salad cream on a burger at a cook out that Hermione's parents hosted to celebrate Ron and Hermione's new home. The worst was his own wife; Hermione dipped sour cream and onion crisps into vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and pickles.

Now he sat in the lunch room watching his brother-in-law eat his lunch which was shepherd's pie, which he was now able to stomach, topped with pickled relish and salad cream with carrots on the side. Harry absentmindedly ate his lunch as he read over the reports from the last mission that one of the teams went on.

Harry reached for another report and caught Ron's face. "What?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing," Ron returned to his own stack, munching on the sandwich Hermione made him that morning.

It may have only been noon, but Ron felt like it was a long day. The training session with the new recruits lasted longer than he thought. The mission that was scheduled to end next week wasn't going as planned. Ron would need to go out and check on it next week. He didn't mind helping Harry out during his pregnancy, but he had a new found respect for his brother-in-law.

_No wonder Harry falls asleep on the couch after Sunday lunch,_ Ron thought to himself. It was nothing for Harry to fall asleep on the couch when they went to the living room. He would often be found curled up on one side of the couch allowing Ginny to sit beside them.

He had also survived Harry's morning mood swings. To say Harry took the news well was as white a lie as one could get. Despite the fact it was noon, everyone, including new recruits and sectaries had been told off at least once that morning. Ron tried to warn Jackson that Harry had already lost his temper over the news that the mission wasn't successful. It would make the third time in six months that the same mission failed and Harry was determined that this one would be successful.

An hour later, Harry would apologize for yelling at them. The women who had children sympathized with the mood swings, while everyone else wondered how much longer Harry would be working.

Ron was glad that morning sickness was now gone, although the nausea would return for a short period of time. He also wouldn't be surprised once Harry could easily out-eat him.

Harry flicked his wand and the stack of papers was banished to his desk.

"You know how I said that the stuff Ginny ate when she was pregnant made me sick?" Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron answered "Now you eat it."

"Yeah," Harry replied sheepily.

"I forgot to ask what the first appointment was like?" Ron asked.

Harry went into to describe the appointment from the scrub pants to the ultrasound.

"The ultrasound was actually kind of odd. I've watched Ginny's but I never knew what it felt like. Well, it actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Ginny helped wiped the gel off and told me when I showered that night to be sure I washed my stomach off well and good. I understood why because it itched like crazy."

Ron listened to his brother in law recount the entire appointment and he had to ask the one question that was burning his mind.

"Scrub pants? Why?"

"They said that there would be no needed for the stir ups and handed me the pants, for modesty purposes."

Ron shook his head "Ginny probably wished his had a camera for that."

"She's already taken pictures, she plans on doing one every month to document how big I'm getting."

Before Ron asked, Harry said "I asked her to take one even when my stomach was still flat, that way when the baby's born I'll have a way to remember how flat my stomach was."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ginny, it's precious!" Raven commented on the ultrasound picture. Grace was looking at it over Raven's shoulder.

"How far along is he?" Grace asked.

"About twelve weeks, we found out when he was about six weeks along." Ginny passed the picture to Eleanor.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Morning sickness is better and he's eating a little better and able to keep it down. The cravings are just as bad as mine were. Last night he combined apple tarts with peanut butter drizzled with chocolate sauce." Ginny snortled.

"Ew," the others deadpanned.

"I know. I actually understood how Harry felt when I was pregnant."

"Interesting, isn't it?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes it is. I walked in on the first appointment to find Harry, of course in the lovely green gown and pants to match. They said something about wanting to protect modesty. I guess they didn't need to see anything from the waist down."

Eleanor leaned over. "How have you all kept this out of the _Prophet_?"

"I don't know, I think it's because Harry's threatened more than once to sue for privacy violations."

"Oh." Eleanor was surprised to learn this. Harry usually wasn't the type to threaten others, but now that she thought about it the press would be an obvious exception. _Even though _we're_ the press… Remind me not to get on _his_ bad side._

"What about the extra articles you write about? A lot of them are on your relationship with Harry and the boys."

"Harry doesn't mind that because what I say is the truth."

"Didn't he arrest Rita Skeeter a long time ago?"

"She was in violation of her parole and the Aurors issues an arrest for her. Harry just so happen to be the one who caught her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't she say that he and your sister in law were dating?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then remembered.

"That was a long time ago when Harry had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. She wrote lies about him then. He was fourteen and she said twelve."

"As an Auror, I wonder if Harry has a favorite capture," Raven pondered.

"Dolores Umbridge."

Eleanor, Raven and Grace looked at Ginny.

"After the Carrows, she was his next person to capture."

"Was she the one who caused the scars on his hand?" Grace asked.

Ginny nodded. "She got additional time in Azkaban for that on top of the whole Muggle-Born thing."

Ginny finished up her work and bid the girls farewell, smiling to herself as she remembered the reasons why she was proud of the hard work Harry did to ensure that their kids and their nieces and nephews could have a future and they themselves could as well.

These thoughts filled her as she Flooed to the Harpies' Quidditch pitch to interview one of her former teammates.

She knew that she would be coming home late.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Apparated in front of her house in Godric's Hollow some hours later. The car was parked in the driveway, the outside lights in the back and the front were on and the only light on in the house was the living room.

She quietly opened the door and snuck into the living room, finding Harry asleep on the couch. He looked freshly-showered and cute in his pajamas, complete with one of the T-shirts she bought got him that would be big enough to hide the bump with his old pajama pants.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, which unfortunately woke him up.

"Hey," he muttered sleepily.

"Hey yourself. How long have you been asleep?" Ginny asked as Harry turned to lay on his back. She lifted his feet up and sat down, placing his feet in her lap.

"About two hours, came down here after I got the boys to bed. Ordered pizza, there's some leftover if you're hungry," Harry said though a yawn.

Ginny shook her head "No thanks, the girls and I went out to eat."

Harry rested his right hand over the bulge of his stomach. Ginny started rubbing his feet as they talked about their day.

When Ginny was pregnant with James and Albus, Harry would rub her feet and back. Now Ginny was returning the gesture.

Eventually she noticed that Harry was starting to fall asleep. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Harry walked in front of Ginny as they went upstairs. Ginny went in the bathroom for a quick shower before going to bed. When she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, she saw Harry was fast asleep on his side facing her side.

She walked around the bed quietly and burrowed under the blankets.

"Good night, Harry," she said, leaning over and kissing his head.

"G'night," came Harry's sleepy reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Monday morning brought a new week and for those in the Auror training program, it meant fitness training. The other Aurors who were enrolled in mandatory physical training were forced to join them.

Yonas Mensah, the fitness trainer, had been the drill sergeant since before Harry and Ron were trainees. Harry still had nightmares about the guy and his deafening whistle of doom. Once or twice he'd been tempted to stick the whistle where the sun don't shine, never voicing this urge as Yonas would've in turn assigned them additional sit-ups, pushups or laps.

As a fully fledged Auror and now Head Auror (not to mention _pregnant_), Harry wasn't required to take the fitness exercise group sessions. Instead he was free to use the gym anytime during working hours or as early as six o'clock.

Given that Harry wasn't cleared for physical exercise by Shanti, he sit in the corner of the room and watched as Yonas proceeded with his torture. Harry remembered going home sore after a training session with Yonas, which was now an exercise session, and barely to sweet-talk Ginny into a full rub down.

Harry always claimed that Ginny had magical fingers that would work out any knots he had in his back and shoulders and took away any cramps in his stomach.

"So, when do I get the pleasure of working with you again?" Yonas asked Harry as he packed up his stuff.

"After the baby's born," Harry replied. Shanti had cleared him only for yoga and walking.

"I look forward to it," Yonas said as he left the training room.

"I don't," Harry muttered as he climbed off the stack of mats he had been sitting on. He walked back to the office where he was greeted by Kingsley and Ron.

"Session over?" Ron asked. He had taken over the Auror training sessions until Harry could find someone for the job. Yonas was a good Auror in his day, but he was a better fitness instructor. Harry couldn't spear the good Aurors because he needed him for cases. Kingsley approved for Harry's idea to look into the other ministries and see if there was an Auror willing to train the new recruits and willing to move to England.

"Yeah, just ended," Harry said as he lowered himself into a chair. His now noticeable budge made him look like he was growing a belly. Luckily for Harry, his stomach was the only part of his body getting fat.

"We need to talk," Kingsley said in a tone Harry recognized from a few years ago when the Aurors had too many failed missions and Kingsley intervened with Harry as team leader.

Harry turned to Ron. "The mission failed again, didn't it?"

Ron just nodded and had to place his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at how Harry was getting out of the chair.

Harry swung his office door open and bellowed "JACKSON, SAMUELS, PETERS, CONFERENCE ROOM NOW AND BRING YOUR TEAM WITH YOU."

Ron and Kingsley looked at each other. Harry was at the end of his third month, heading into his fourth. Ron remembered Ginny's mood swings and compared to Harry, Ginny was a little calmer, despite the fact that of the two of them, Ginny's temper was worse.

They could hear Harry chewing the team out in the conference room. Muggle-baiting was on the rise and Harry was trying to get the bottom of it but wasn't having any luck. Cases like these went on for years and not months.

"It's going to be a long day," Ron sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stumbled out of the Floo, smelling dinner from the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and found Ginny fixing plates.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him with a smile. "You see, Harry, there's this meal we have in the evening. It's called dinner. I know it's been a while since you've seen a dinner, but this is what it looks like."

She set the plate down at the table. "Hungry?"

Harry's stomach answered for him with a loud rumble. He went to his office and dumped his bag in the armchair he placed in the corner, then went in the downstairs bathroom where he washed his hands. Returning to the kitchen, Ginny had fixed glasses of water for herself and Harry.

It had been a long week. Since Monday's chew-out session, Harry had noticed the Aurors were working overtime to figure out the Muggle baiting case. He would have stayed, but then Ginny would have shown up and dragged him home by the ear.

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked. He then felt two pairs of hands wrap around his legs and heard laughter.

"Okay boys, dinner," Ginny said as they placed Albus in his high chair. Ginny shared the progress they were making with potty training Albus. James was fully potty-trained, much to the relief of his parents.

"I got an owl from Shanti; our next appointment is scheduled for next week," Ginny informed him as they cleaned up the kitchen once dinner was over.

Harry went to the living room to relax after a long day at work. He laid down on the couch, resting his tired body. He pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off an oncoming headache. Shanti had lectured him on keeping his stress level down during the pregnancy. He was almost asleep when he felt Albus climb on the couch and crawl up on Harry.

Albus raised Harry's shirt and started talking to the baby in his stomach. Shanti had encouraged Harry and Ginny to talk to the baby, like they had during Ginny's pregnancies. James came in the living room and started talking to the baby as well. Ginny came in the living room some time later and found James and Albus chatting jubilantly with their daddy's belly.

Ginny smiled at the scene before her and quietly left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny stood beside the floo, waiting on Harry to come through. She didn't have to wait long because the fireplace roared and Harry came out. Ginny grabbed him before he could fall.

Last week at lunch, Ron and Hermione announced they were expecting baby number two. Because of their struggle to get pregnant with Rose, they waited until Hermione was past twelve weeks before they announced she was pregnant.

Ginny went in the living room where the family was gathered and talking, Molly was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Well, it looks like Harry and Hermione will be having their babies a week or so apart," Audrey said to the room at large.

"That's something I was wondering," Hermione said. "How is Harry going to deliver your baby?"

Harry answered before Ginny could. "Same way Albus was born, only it'll be me they'll be slicing open."

Ginny shook her head. "Must you say it like that?"

"What's wrong with how I said it?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." Ginny didn't want to cause Harry another mood swing.

Molly called them for lunch and everyone went into the dining room.

Hermione and Harry compared pregnancy symptoms and cravings.

"I now have to deal with a pregnant wife at home and a pregnant boss at work. I can't escape, can I?" Ron said out loud.

If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead that instant.

When lunch was over the men all retreated to the living room and the women remained in the kitchen.

"Second pregnancy is not as bad as the first, I don't have any morning sickness, it's actually been pleasant." Hermione said when Angelina asked how she was doing.

"And how's Harry?" Molly asked.

"He's okay, mood swings are the same. One minute he's happy, the next he's angry, sad the next. Reminds me of my mood swings." The ladies all laughed.

"He could easily out eat Ron in an eating contest."

Hermione, remembering how rare it was to see Harry eat nearly as much as Ron, was surprised.

"Really?"

"I've seen it three times this week" Ginny replied, remembering the surprise when Harry fixed himself seconds and thirds of the pork chops, potatoes and carrots.

"Is Shanti concerned about him gaining too much weight?" Molly asked.

"I'll find out when we go this week" Ginny replied. She turned to her mother "We go next week for an ultrasound appointment. We usually do them at the same time, but Shanti scheduled the ultrasound for next week. But I'm wondering if you would like to go with us?"

Molly looked at Ginny with a smile. They would find out if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy.

"Yes I would, who would keep the boys?" Molly asked.

Angelina spoke up "I will, you've kept Fred and I can return the favor"

"Alright" Ginny said and looked at her mother. She hoped that her suspicions were correct and that the baby in Harry's belly was a girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny brushed her teeth, thinking of what she needed to do the next day. She was looking forward to the appointment they had with Shanti this week and the one for the ultrasound the next. The boys were asleep, Teddy was at Andromeda's for the week and Harry was already in the bed.

He came home feeling tired and decided to camp out on the couch for the evening. Ginny popped in a movie and the boys watched with interest – _Curious George_, a movie about a curious little monkey who lived with a man with a yellow hat. The boys loved the movie. Harry fell asleep halfway through it.

Ginny smiled when she remembered how loving her sons were towards their dad. They covered him up with a blanket they'd found in the closet, then kissed him good-night.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Harry.

"Ow!" Harry said, placing a hand on his stomach with a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, I just felt something sharp down where the…ow!" Harry looked at Ginny with a pained and scared expression. Ginny settled beside him in their bed and placed her hand under his shirt on his bulging bump. She felt something kick her hand.

"Harry, I think this is the baby moving!" Ginny said in an excited tone.

"It is?" Harry asked, matching her expression.

Harry laid back in the bed as Ginny raised his shirt up. She should faintly see the baby's foot under Harry's belly button.

"It is the baby moving!" Ginny said, leaning down to speak to it. "Hello, sweetheart, this is your mummy. I hope daddy's taking care of you." She kissed Harry's baby bump.

"Now that the baby's mobile in my stomach, does this mean that I won't get a moment's peace?" Harry asked.

"That's later in the pregnancy." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry. "I think we have a ways to go before the baby uses your bladder as a trampoline."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Harry stated.

Ginny reached over and rubbed his stomach. She used to absentmindedly rub Harry's stomach to help relax him after a long day at work. Now she did so she could feel their child moving around. She rubbed his stomach until she heard his snores telling her that he had fallen asleep. She quickly and easily joined him, dreaming of a little girl with red hair and brown eyes, a complete daddy's girl.


	6. What's It Going to Be

Harry sat in Shanti's waiting room, looking at a magazine for pregnant witches. When he walked in, most of the waiting room looked at him like he had grown two heads. He'd gotten used to the looks and stares, being the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived and the defeater of You-Know-Who, but now he was getting looks for a different reason.

He had managed to sneak out of the office and get to St. Mungo's without anyone stopping him for some reason or another – as was usually the case – and was now waiting on Ginny. He looked at the clock on the wall and found he had five minutes left until his appointment time. He was starting to wonder if Ginny was going to be late again for another doctor's appointment.

As if on cue, Ginny came through the front door of Shanti's office and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired. My back feels sore, and this little monkey hasn't stopped moving all morning," Harry replied, indicating his belly. Ginny placed her hand on his middle and felt their unborn child kick her hand.

"Wow. What do you want to bet it's a girl?"

"Harry Potter," the Welcome Witch called. Ginny helped Harry out of the chair and followed the pretty blonde until they stopped next to the scales. Harry toed off his shoes and stepped up, his jaw hitting the floor when the numbers appeared.

"175 pounds," the nurse muttered as she wrote down the readings on a clipboard.

"Is this bad?" Harry whispered nervously to Ginny.

"Not at all! It's normal to gain some weight during pregnancy," Ginny explained before bending down to pick up his shoes to carry to the exam room. "Two visits ago, you weighed 150, then 160, and now 175. You're not eating a bunch and not a lot of junk. You're pregnant. Weight like this is normal."

"Okay, change into this and Shanti will be in shortly," the Welcome Witch said, laying down the gown and pants and leaving.

"Explain to me the purpose of wearing the gown and pants every single time?" Harry asked, picking up the garb.

"Easier to examine you I guess," Ginny explained with a shrug.

Harry took off his shirt and tossed it to her before pulling the gown over his head. He then jerked his pants off, tossed them to Ginny, and slid on the scrub pants, placing himself on the end of the table.

"We'll find out what the baby is next week," Ginny said excitedly.

"Did you know your brothers are betting on what the baby is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all of them think it's a boy, while the sisters-in-law think it's a girl. What are you guessing?" Ginny asked.

"Girl, too quiet sometimes to be a boy. Also kicks like a boxer. What about you?" Harry threw the question back.

"I'm thinking a girl. I would love to have a daughter, one with red hair, your green eyes…" Ginny sighed dreamily.

"I was thinking, what would you like to name it?" Harry asked. He already a name in mind, at least for a girl. He just needed to know what Ginny thought.

"I don't know about what to name a boy, but I really want a Lily," Ginny answered. She waited a moment before she asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"That's what I was going to say." Harry was surprised that Ginny wanted to name their child after the mother-in-law she never got to meet.

Any discussion of boys' names and middle names was cut short as a knock came at the door and Shanti stepped in.

"Hello, how are we doing?"

"Tired. The baby's started moving and it doesn't know the difference between night and day," Harry explained.

"That's perfectly normal." Shanti started taking Harry's vitals and blood pressure.

"Great! Everything seems to be going well so far," she said as she released the blood pressure cuff from Harry's arm.

"Any nausea, dizziness, bleeding, anything out of the ordinary?" Shanti asked.

"None," Harry replied.

"Okay, lie back on the table and let's see what's going on in there, shall we?"

Harry scooted back on the table before lying down. Shanti pulled up his gown and waved her wand over his bare stomach, focusing on the growing baby bump. Soon a thumping sound was heard in the room.

The sound of their unborn child was music to their ears.

"The heartbeat sounds good," Shanti informed Harry and Ginny as she cancelled the spell. She laid her wand down on the table and turned back to Harry.

"Now let's see how big this little one is" Shanti stated as she pressed on Harry's stomach. She felt the baby moving slightly under her fingers and found the baby's head and feet, measuring how long the baby was.

"Good, the baby is a healthy size for nearly twenty weeks. You're almost half way through the pregnancy," Shanti informed Harry as she wrote down the measurements in his file.

"Now, I'm going to press on your stomach and see how things are going in there."

"From your stand point, how has this pregnancy gone?" Ginny asked.

"Very well," Shanti replied as she pressed Harry's belly. "Harry started out healthy and the baby seems to be growing and developing on time." Harry winced slightly when he felt Shanti's hand under his belly button.

"I don't have Harry's pregnancy categorized as high risk, although I want to keep a closer eye on him when he gets closer to his due date," Shanti explained.

Shanti continued her exam for another five minutes. When she would feel the baby, it moved away from her hand.

"I think this baby is going to be stubborn, it's moving all over the place," Shanti commented. Harry agreed with her.

"Okay, everything looks good," Shanti said, allowing Harry to sit up. "I will see you next week and hopefully the little one would allow us to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"I think we're hoping for a girl," Ginny said, handing Harry back his clothes.

"What's the bet?" Shanti asked. She delivered almost all of the Weasley grandchildren with the exception of Louis who was delivered by his father, as Fleur's labor had progressed too quickly for them to make it to St. Mungo's.

"All the men minus Dad and Harry think it's a boy. The rest of us think it's a girl," Ginny explained. She helped Harry down off the table and into a chair where he put his shoes back on.

"There's another," Harry stated.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Whether or not I'm going to make it to the due date, if the baby decides to come early or if I beg Shanti to deliver it sooner. Only few think I'll make it to the due date."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew her brothers had given Harry a hard time about him being pregnant, but betting on whether or not Harry was going to beg the Healer to deliver their child early just to get the pregnancy over was a little over the top. She knew Harry wouldn't do that. Of course, come contraction time, _then_ he might be begging.

"Okay, I will you next week for the ultrasound," Shanti said as she went out the door. Harry and Ginny followed her to the Welcome Witch to make their next appointment.

"See you next week. Try to keep the stress to a minimum, Harry," Shanti said in a warning tone. She was close to putting him on bed rest so they wouldn't risk the health of the baby, especially considering this was _Harry_.

"Shanti, my mother will be accompanying us, is that okay?" Ginny asked.

Shanti nodded. "I'll set up the larger room. I haven't seen Molly since you delivered Albus. Anytime a family member other than you and Harry want to come to the appointments, just let us know in advance."

"Okay, see you next week," Ginny said as she followed Harry to the fireplace to Floo home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What about your full first name" Harry asked. They was lying in bed later that night, discussing middle names for their daughter.

"No, I refuse my daughter's name to be Ginevra" Ginny stated in a tone Harry knew all too well.

"Okay, what about Molly?" Harry suggested "but then again Percy named his daughter Molly."

"I have a suggestion" Ginny said as she motioned for Harry move closer to her so she could rub his back.

"Okay what is it?" Harry said, relaxing immediately at his wife's touch. Harry was almost half way through his pregnancy. His back started bothering him more and the little monkey in his stomach didn't stop moving. Luckily it didn't kick a lot, it would occasionally head bump into a rib or one of Harry's kidney.

"Luna"

Harry thought about it for a second and replied "Lily Luna Potter, has a nice ring to it doesn't it".

"Lily is of course after your mom, but Luna would actually be after two people" Ginny pulled Harry to lean against her and she wrapped her hands around his waist, rubbing his pregnant belly.

"How?" Harry asked, leaning his head back on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny would rub his back and stomach every night to relax him, in hopes he would get some sleep.

"Luna is after the friend who has been there for me and you when we needed a listening ear, a shoulder to lean on or a hug. She's a close friend to our family and her name means Moon. Who did we know that has a moon related nickname?"

Harry thought about it for a second and then it hit him "Moony…..Remus".

"Right, so in a way we're honoring the Marauders, James, Sirius and Remus" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry felt the baby move under Ginny's hand, almost like it knew that the hand belonged to its mother.

They sat in silence, Ginny continued to rub Harry's stomach in a soothing matter and Harry allowed himself to relax.

"What about a name for a boy?" Harry asked after several moments of contented silence.

"Something tells me that we won't need a boy's name, but if we did, I was thinking maybe Arthur something-or-another. I think Dad would be honored," Ginny said, resting her hand on Harry's stomach. She softly rubbed it, feeling their baby move under her hand.

Harry allowed Ginny's stomach rub to relax him enough to start to feel sleepy.

"Let's get some sleep Harry," Ginny said as she moved to her side of the bed. She soon heard his snores fill the room and let them lull her to sleep, the positivity that she was going to get her little girl being the last coherent thoughts in her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded for the mid-morning rush. There were a few hours until lunch, so the brunch crowd was busy getting breakfast before Hannah switched to the lunch menu.

Ginny entered the busy pub and looked around.

"Hello Ginny, they're in private room 2," Hannah called to Ginny over the noise of some of the Auror trainees enjoying their early break.

"Thanks, Hannah!" Ginny replied, making her way through the crowd, muttering an apology if she or her bag hit something. She made it to the private room and opened the door, greeted by Gwenog sitting at one of the tables next to Caroline, one of Ginny's former teammates.

"Ginny, it's been a long time!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged Ginny.

"It has! The last time I seen you was at the Ministry's Christmas Ball!" Ginny said as she turned to hug Gwenog. 

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Caroline said as she sat down in her chair. "I've been meaning to owl you so we can meet for lunch".

"I've been meaning to get with you to catch up without you having to jot down everything I say," Gwenog said with a grin.

The girls laughed. Ginny had been busy since she took the job as Quidditch Correspondent for the_ Prophet_.

"So how's my favorite Auror?" Gwenog asked once Ginny had gotten settled into the seat next to her.

"He's good," Ginny laughed. "They've been working on some cases. All I know is it's Muggle baiting and Harry's been trying to identify the ringleader. Everyone they've arrested has been involved somehow."

"How's the pregnancy going, by the way?" Caroline asked.

"Been going good," Ginny replied happily. "He had a hard time with morning sickness, but that's long gone. We go to our Healer's next week to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hoping for a girl?" Gwenog asked, peeking over her menu at her former teammate as the younger witch skimmed hers.

"Yep," Ginny said with a smile. "We even have a name picked out."

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Lily Luna Potter."

"I think it's got a really nice ring to it. Does Harry want a girl?" Gwenog asked.

"You bet he does."

Silence filled the room for a few more moments before Hannah came to collect their orders.

"So…what's new with you?" Ginny asked once the former Hufflepuff left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat in the observation room off one of the training rooms in the Auror Training section of the Auror Department, occasionally making suggestions to the Trainees with his wand.

"Justin, lower your arm a little. There, _now_ aim at the target."

"You look terrible, mate," Ron observed when he entered the observation room to check up on his brother-in-law.

"Thanks for the compliment," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"I haven't gotten much sleep," Harry replied. "What was I thinking?!" he shrieked suddenly, grabbing Ron and shaking him. "Twenty more weeks of _this_!" He gestured to his distended belly. "I can't take it."

"Hermione is in the same boat you are, mate, and just think! These twenty weeks are going to go by so fast that soon, you'll be holding that baby right there," Ron said, patting Harry's stomach. He felt the baby kick under his hand in the three seconds it was on Harry's stomach.

"You weren't kidding when you said that the baby moved constantly," Ron said with a hint of sympathy.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Harry pointed his wand to the door and it swung open to reveal Maisy, his secretary.

"Harry, this came for you five minutes ago," she said, handing Harry a letter.

"Thanks, Maisy."

When the bespectacled brunette left, Harry opened the letter and sighed.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry handed him the letter.

"'Dolores Umbridge is scheduled for a probation hearing on April 15th at 1:00 pm in Courtroom 5,'" Ron read. "What does this mean?"

"She won't get it. The Wizengamot and Kingsley have already decided she's going to wait another ten years. Don't even know why she needs the hearing at all."

Ron turned his attention to the trainee instructor Harry had hired to assist him. "How do you he's doing?" he asked.

"Considering this is his second week, he's doing okay. He's sort of like Yonas and that's why Kingsley recommended him."

Ron looked at Harry puzzled. "Kingsley was a reference on his resume," Harry explained.

After a few more minutes watching the training, Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door. He called for entrance and Maisy, his secretary, poked her head in.

"Your wife's on the Floo, sir."

"Thank you, Maisy. I'll be there in a minute," Harry replied, packing up his things and excusing himself from the training. He headed to the Floos, Maisy directing him to the one that Ginny's head was in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Can you get away a little early today?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Harry countered.

"Shanti had a cancellation and she can move us up to today," Ginny explained.

Harry was confused as to what Ginny was talking about. "What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We can come in for the ultrasound appointment today instead of tomorrow. You're at twenty one weeks and we might be able to see if this little one's a boy or a girl!" Ginny couldn't keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Okay. Is your mum coming?" Harry asked. He knew that while Molly had grown a bit tired of Muggle electronics, it was next to impossible for her to resist the temptation to take a gander at her incoming grandchild.

"Yes, she's coming. Angelina's got the boys. I'll meet you at Shanti's office at two."

"Okay, see you then."

Harry walked to his office to get the rest of his things and found Ron standing outside.

"Be prepared to cash on in the gender bets Sunday. Ginny called to tell me the ultrasound appointment was moved to this afternoon at two."

"What are you guessing?" Ron asked.

"Girl. Ginny wants a daughter," Harry stated, moving a purple file into a filing cabinet.

"She feels like she's drowning in a sea of testosterone, doesn't she?"

"Mm-hmm, especially after the two little monsters we call our sons. Al's hit his terrible twos a little early."

Ron winced. "Worse than James?"

"Actually, more like Freddie."

It was needless to say that George had gotten paid back for everything he did as child with his son Fred. He hugged Molly one day and thanked her for not drowning him and his twin Fred at birth.

A knock on Harry's door interrupted their conversation. Harry turned to find Ginny and Molly standing at the door.

"Hello boys, we figured we come and see if you would like to go lunch."

Without any prompting, Harry and Ron followed Molly and Ginny to the lifts to the Atrium. Ginny stopped long enough for her mother and brother to walk ahead of them and soon matched strides with her husband.

"I know you always had a difficult time getting out of the office to get to our appointments. I figured this way I could feed you lunch and then we would go to St. Mungo's," Ginny explained.

"Good idea," Harry replied. "I'm starving." They took a little detour to invite Hermione to lunch, then headed to the fireplaces, where they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down to lunch and promptly began discussing everything baby.

"I hope we have a boy, but I don't know if I could raise a son," Hermione confessed, cutting her meatball in half.

"Hermione, it's no different than a daughter. I had six of them before I had Ginny," Molly said soothingly.

"Look at this way," Ginny said and then pointed to Harry and Ron. "Look how well these two turned out".

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are you getting at Gin?" Harry asked.

"You three have been best friends for about…I don't know, forever! She's practically taken care of you two. Ron would still be talking with his mouth full," Ginny said, stirring the sauce in her chicken.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"I did the opposite, tried to get you to eat more" Hermione explained.

She recalled the early years at Hogwarts when Harry was so skinny that when he didn't have a shirt on, you could count his ribs. Later on, his eating habits improved. He ate nearly as much as Ron, only cleaner.

Ginny leaned and whispered to Harry. "Try to wait until after the ultrasound to go to the restroom. They work better when you have a full bladder."

When they finished lunch they returned to the Ministry, where Ginny, Harry and Molly went out past the visitor's entrance of the Ministry to the community parking lot where Ginny had parked the car.

She then drove off, heading to St. Mungo's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat on the table in the green gown and scrub pants he had worn at every appointment with Shanti. Ginny sat in a chair next to him with Molly in the chair next to her. Molly looked around the room at the different equipment, occasionally asking questions.

Harry swung his feet out in front of him. He realized that he had one the pair with a hole in the toe.

"I need to repair that or buy you some new socks," Ginny said, causing Harry, who had been lost in thought, to jump "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, honey," Harry replied.

"I know that's a gown, but what about the pants?" Molly asked.

Ginny explained to her the reason for them was for male pregnancy patients. Shanti had delivered many male pregnancies, some in similar situations to Harry and Ginny.

A knock came at the door and Shanti came in the room.

"Hello everyone" she said as she closed the door behind her. "Molly, I haven't seen you since Albus was born! How are you?"

"Great! Arthur and I are excited for more grandbabies to love and spoil!" Molly said with a smile.

Shanti smiled. "How are you going, Ginny?"

"Good, I actually would like a word with you when we're done. Alone," Ginny said, the last part looking at her mother and husband.

"Okay, we do need to set up a time for you to come in." She turned to Harry. "But first and most importantly, how are you?"

"Tired, my back feels sore, I'm getting to where I can't see my feet and the little monkey doesn't ever stop moving, but other than that I'm okay," Harry replied.

"Harry, you're at twenty one weeks, halfway through the pregnancy. I'm going to recommend you start cutting back on your hours. Spend some time at home. You can work from home if you need to. I'm not putting you on bed rest…yet. We need to keep this little one in a little longer."

Harry looked at Ginny, almost if they were having a conversation mentally. He then turned to Shanti. "I'll talk to Kingsley and Ron tomorrow."

"Okay, are we ready to see what this little one is?" Shanti asked.

She was met with three excited shouts of "yes."

Without prompting, Harry laid down on the table and pulled up the gown. Ginny stood beside him with Molly next to her. Shanti squirted the gel on Harry's belly and placed the wand on his bulging stomach.

"How's the potion going?" Shanti asked. Harry had to take a potion once a day to keep him and the baby healthy. Like all the potions Harry had taken in his lifetime in the wizarding world, they were nasty.

"Good, I take them every morning."

"Excellent," Shanti said, turning her attention to the screen. Molly was awed when she saw her grandchild on the screen.

"How precious is that!" she exclaimed as she watched the baby suck its thumb.

"Okay, everything looks good," Shanti said as she moved the wand down. "Heart looks good and healthy. Lungs are good. Okay now, let's see if we can see if it's a…" The baby moved just as she moved her wand to see if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"I felt that," Harry said. It was interesting for the baby to move inside him but to see on a screen as well... No experience could compare.

"Well, we do have a clear view of what the baby is," Shanti said with a smile, and she looked at Ginny, Molly and then Harry.

"And?" the women said in unison.

"Well, looks like Harry will be getting a Daddy's girl."

Ginny and Molly shrieked. "It's a girl!"

"Here's a picture of your little girl, have a name picked out?" Shanti asked as she handed Ginny some towels to wipe the gel off Harry's stomach.

"Lily," Ginny replied.

"Who's this one named after?" Shanti asked, knowing who James and Albus were named after.

"My mum," Harry answered "I know a group of men who aren't going to be happy."

"Okay, I'll see you at your appointment next month. Ginny, you said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." She waited until Molly and Harry were out of the room before she started. "I was wondering what I could do to help Harry relax some. I thought about having Mum and Dad watch the boys for a weekend so I could spend some time with him."

Shanti smiled and nodded. "He deserves some pampering. If you're wanting to do this at home. Massage is a great way to help his back pain. He can't lie on his belly, but he could on his side. Lightly massaging the abdomen is recommended, but don't you do that now?"

Ginny nodded. "I've been doing so since before we were married, especially when he was sick. Of course now it's also to feel the baby moving."

Shanti walked to her office and got a booklet. "This will give you all the information you need about massage during pregnancy."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she picked up her purse. "Can we discuss our options on delivery during our next appointment? It's starting to give Harry some anxiety."

"Sure, we were going to anyway," Shanti replied.

"Thank you and we'll see you next month," Ginny said as she made her way to where her mother and husband were waiting.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked when Ginny approached her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask a question." She looked around for Harry. "Where's Harry?"

"Restroom," Molly replied.

"Mum, can you take the boys next weekend? I want to spend some time with Harry."

"Of course, honey! What have you got planned?"

"I'm going to do some pampering. Shanti recommended some pregnancy-safe massages and she said they would help with his back pain."

"Did Harry do that for you?" Molly asked.

"Some, not all of what I'm planning," Ginny said, their conversation ending when Harry came out of the restroom.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

They headed to the Floo and went home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night Ginny came out of the bathroom and smiled. She watched Harry sleep for a few minutes before she walked over to her side of the bed. She sat down on the bed and watched as Harry turned over to his other side, facing her.

Harry looked younger than what he was when he slept. She didn't see the lines in his face that appeared with he was stressed. She looked down at his belly and smiled. Scooting down in the bed, she laid on her side facing Harry or rather Harry's stomach.

When she was pregnant with the boys Harry would talk to them when they were still in her stomach. Now she could do the same. She knew she wouldn't wake up Harry.

"Hi baby girl, it's Mummy. I hope Daddy's taking care of you. Mummy wishes I was the one carrying you. But I can't. I hope you'll appreciate your Daddy for carrying you. I know he loves you already. Just like I do."

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's stomach, feeling their little girl moving beneath her palm. Gently she lifted up his shirt and kissed the bulging bump, lightly rubbing his stomach. She noticed a hair line going up from his belly button to the middle of the bulge. She noticed some of the stretch marks that lined his stomach. She made a note to pick up some cream for the stretch marks and some stuff to get rid of the hair. If Shanti planned on a Cesarean section, Harry's stomach would need to be clean-shaven.

She pulled down his shirt and turned over. A minute later she felt Harry tap her shoulder.

"Can you get me some stomach soother? My stomach feels gassy."

Wordlessly Ginny got up and went to the bathroom. Morning sickness and periods of nausea had been long gone. Now they were traded for the occasional feeling of nausea, stomachaches and gas pains. Shanti told him that digestive distress was part of the pregnancy package.

Ginny went to Harry's side of the bed and helped him sit up enough. She handed him the stomach soother. Once he downed the potion she handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks Gin," Harry mumbled as he laid back down.

Ginny returned to bed. When she finally went to sleep, she dreamed of a red-headed girl with her eyes, who had Harry wrapped around her little finger.


End file.
